


Lethdor's Diary -- Draenor, part 2

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Fandom
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Player Characters, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: As soon as one problem is solved, others rear their heads. Lethdor is running out of time.





	Lethdor's Diary -- Draenor, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> (From Lethdor's diary: second entry from Draenor. Things are getting desperate.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

After all the suffering that Faen's wild, unusable talent has caused her, in the end it saved the day for us. She generates or at least concentrates mana; she just can't burn it off.

As it turns out, she can recharge mana crystals. More far-sighted and practical than I, she had brought along a pouch. She saw my need, and parted with a few.

Last night, I finally found out what had happened to Ria. Yes, she's still alive. She had been put in command of another garrison to the east of us, with her former mentor Dranarus in charge of still another one close by.

A frantic Dran summoned me. Ria had come to visit him, had begun drinking heavily, and then had passed out. Now she would not awaken at all.

I saddled up my wolf and rode with him to his garrison as quickly as possible, to find Ria lying on one of the rugs, insensible.

I found a cup nearby with the remnants of her _drink_ , and discovered that it was not alcohol, but a potent mana thistle infusion. To such means she had been reduced by the addiction. As Dran explained it, she had been using magic as prodigally as I have been, but for healing others in combat. She had drained herself dry.

With the crystals that Faen had given me, I was able to revive her. She was still very weak, but regained consciousness. It took two mana crystals to revive her enough to make her coherent.

She has been moved into Dranarus' garrison to recover. In the meantime, I have loaned her more of my crystals, knowing I could have Faen refill what I had left.

Ironic, isn't it? The defect that caused Faen so much misery in her youth may have saved her daughter's life.

But this is not the end of our problem. There are other Sin'dorei in our garrisons, and some of them are in worse and worse need. We've not felt the addiction for so long that some of us simply assumed that we would never need to carry mana crystals again. Faen cannot generate enough mana for everyone.

I fear for them if we can't open a portal soon. There might well be violence; they can already tell that I am no longer hungering, and the looks in the eyes of Nonethas and Lynalda were not reassuring. I'll have to ration myself, and share.

Yet, our mission marches on. The ogres have been pushed back, out of Frostwolf territory. There have been some brutal battles, with them and with another tribe of orcs in the region calling themselves the Thunderlords. 

Two days ago, the Thunderlords launched an attack on our own garrison. We were able to push them off and kill their commander, but the battle was a close one and we lost many good grunts and one Sin'dorei soldier. He took a spear at close range in a single careless moment. Now he's buried in this foreign land, with no way to get word back to his kin.

Our commanders order us to press on, despite our difficulties. It's amazing what we _have_ managed to accomplish so far, but we're about to run out of time and luck. We MUST get a portal up and running!


End file.
